The Night of Love
by Razer530
Summary: Eva comes to the circus to check on the the four penguins to make sure they were safe, however she also came for something else.


**I thought I might as well do this since there was no M rating of Kowalski and Eva, I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

* * *

It was just an ordinary day at the circus, all the animals were performing their roles. Kowalski was doing the math for Skipper as to how much money they were making. He thought he heard a flapping sound but it could have been coming from the show below his feet.

"Well!Looks who's here!"Kowalski turned to Skipper only to find Eva just a few feet away."Eva?What're you doing here?"She smiled towards the penguin."I am here because Classified sent me on a mission just to check on you four, just to make sure something bad doesn't happen."

"Well, we were hoping for some company."Eva turned her head towards Skipper."He and the others are picking me up tomorrow."

"Kowalski!?Will you do the honors?"

"Of course!Skipper!"

"I know some place where you can stay for the time being."Kowalski led Eva to a tree with a hole in it."This hasn't been used by anyone so your welcomed to stay here for the time being."

"Thank you..."

 _later_

Kowalski was awoken by someone calling his name out."Hello?"Skipper, Private and Rico was fast asleep so it couldn't have been them.

"Over here..."

The penguin looked to see that Eva was on a fence, looking back with her blue eyes."Eva, why did you wake me up this late?"Eva waved her wing, gesturing to follow her."Come!I want to show you something."Eva led Kowalski into an area surrounded by the thick trees and tall grass. Once she was sure they were deep in the trees;she turned around,facing the penguin. Eva then grabbed the penguin and forced her beak into his, giving him a deserved kiss that felt like fifteen seconds if he could say."Eva..."

"Yes?What's on your mind Kowalski?"

"Why did you bring us here?"

"I brought you here so we can finally have so fun together."

Kowalski knew what she was talking about, just thinking about it made him nervous."What do you plan to do?"Eva didn't say a word. All she did was step back a few then turned around and spreading both her wings downwards.

She turned her head ninety degrees to look at the penguin as she began to slowly shake her lower body along with her tail side to side,twerking it a few times. Kowalski's stared down at how she performed her seductive dance, it was a complete shocker. His breathing started to increase as the moonlight reflected off her white feathers.

Eva saw that the penguin was losing it, his breathing began to go faster and the tip of his penis slowly sled from the split between his feet. She continued to perform her dance until it was fully revealed. She turned around to give a dirty smile, her mouth began to water. She measured that it was at least three inches in length and just bold enough for her. Without any objection, the penguin let the snowy owl use her wings to gently push him onto his back, pointing his organ straight into the sky. She moved one of her grey talons forward and tightly grasped his member. He gives a long groan in response, giving a signal that she was succeeding in her own plan. She moved her talon slowly up and down, not to rush it. After a few minutes, she decided to stop to move on the next phase.

She moved downwards, crossing her wings to hold herself as she had his cock infront of her which was fully erected. By now, her mouth was watering at a frequent pace. It was a clear sign of her own desired feeling.

"What are you doing?"

"Just relax...and you'll like it."

She began by gently licking the tip of the shaft, He moaned in response, totally unprepared for the pain coming from the place she licked. He wasn't going to lie, the feeling was overwhelming. It could have been instinct driving her to do this to him, even though it seemed awkward at first. She continued by licking harder, sucking only on the head. She barely had started and already, Kowalski was breathing hard. She was unable to face fully down due to her curved beak, however she didn't care. The feeling of the organ pressing against the top of her mouth was at least a sign she was already doing damage.

She slowly began to move up and down the shaft. Timing the motion with every second that passed. After thirty second, the organ was fully slick and coated in her saliva. She continued bobbing on the shaft, sucking after every downward motion. The penguin had his eyes closed and his beak almost fully open in delight. The sloshing sounds coming from inside of her beak was enough to send him into overdrive. He grabbed her large head with both of his flippers.

"Eva...Ahh...Please..."

Before he could finish his sentence,his penis erupted for the first time. Her large blue eyes rolled back as a load of his warm, sweet penguin semen was forcefully pumped into the inside of her mouth. She struggled to shallow as much as she could due to the increasing volume quickly replacing the amount she gulped down."Hmm..Tasty."She thought as she was able to gulp down five times before the semen began to shoot out from the sides of her beak. Furthermore, she pulled back on the organ as it released another burst. Some of the contents of her beak fell out before she could close it. Penguin seed fell around the area around his organ while continued bursts were landing all over onto her face, she closed her eyes and smirked to her boyfriend's eruption.

Her entire grey beak, the corners of her eyelids and the entire front center of her head was starting to be coated in thick semen. Just 40% of her head was covered in his thick liquid. Eight seconds later,he stopped ejecting his load on her face. She opened her beak and breathed inwards then out. It continued for a minute or so for both of them to recover, the owl was the first one to speak.

"So, what did you think of me?"

"I...I never thought...you wanted to do this..."

"You know me enough."The owl opened her beak and proceeded to lick the area around his crotch, cleaning him of his sperm. Once she finished, she used both her wings to wipe the penguin semen coated around her face. There was so much that she had to lick her wing a few times in order to get it clean. She however didn't mind, the taste of the salty substance was almost impossible to deny. Once she finished, she found that his penis was lying backwards on his stomach, still slightly hard. The inside of her beak began to water with saliva and her instincts began to kick in again. The owl made a concealed smile before she drove back in, opening her beak and enveloped the shaft into her mouth. Moving the penis in and out of her mouth, sucking on it a few times. The force of his organ being pulled on brought him into overdrive again. The faint sloshing and sucking sounds perfectly matched simultaneously with his own moan and groans. She increased her pace within the minutes that passed.

It was few minutes later, that he began to struggle to talk to her."Eva...Ugh!"Hearing him made her bob faster in order to get his liquid out of him faster. How he was able to hold out for this long was anyone's guess. Just a few moments later, he was able to make a groan before he erupted again,his semen filled her mouth once again at a rapid pace. Like before, she struggled to shallow as much as she could. Thankfully she was able to gulp down more then the last time before the increasing volume overpowered her and shot out the sides of her mouth. Barely ten seconds later, the organ softened in her mouth and fell out, still dripping the sticky fluid. Once her breathing recovered, she went forward and began to lick all over his crotch to make sure the leftover semen didn't go to waste.

She crossed her talons and stood up from the ground, as much as she wanted to go through with sucking his dick for the third time, she chose not to since her stomach was already feeling a bit full from gulping down a huge amount of his sperm. The penguin was unsure of what she was going to do next, all he could do was watch as she turned around. Kowalski's breathing began to flutter as she performed her seductive dance, shaking her lower body side to side. His softened little friend began to grow hard again, pointing up towards the night sky. She made a concealed smile again before flying backwards over his penis. Carefully spreading her talons apart in order to proceed with what she wanted the penguin to experience.

She slowly lowered herself on his organ perfectly, her cloaca slowly spread apart as the organ entered."Ahhhhh!"Both the penguin and the owl were hit with pleasure as their organs met. Despite the pain coming from her lower body, she pressed on lowering further on to his shaft. Soon her hips touched his crotch area, making her arch backwards. She began to raise herself up using her talons. The penis slipped out so gracefully that both of them enjoyed it. She started her way down then pump her hips up and down on the shaft. The penguin could only groan in response to the force of feeling his organ being squeezed. Without warning, his eyes shut tightly only able to moan before penguin semen raced up his shaft and exploded deep into her vent. His liquid began building up until it leaked out of her body. The sticky liquid fell all over her talons and his crotch, a huge amount coating his penis. Once he stopped shooting his load, Eva removed herself from above him to lay herself flat on the ground, exposing her semen covered cloaca to him. Kowalski knew what she wanted from him.

Without thinking, the penguin approached her with his penis still hard. He began to tease the owl by putting the tip of the organ barely into her vent, this gone on for a few moments before he decided that that was enough. He began to waddle forward slowly, pushing 1/4 of it in her cloaca. Eva made groaning noise, barely able to contain herself. He continued to push further until the entirety of his dick was in her. He began to slide out until he got 1/4 of it out then trusted back in. Pleasure began to amaze both of them within that thrust. The walls around his dick began to squeeze, intent of holding onto the organ. He however was able to slide out and repeat the process. Eva was making moans as she felt his organ being thrust into her. Faster and faster his organ was slipped out and in, only to be squeezed tightly by the walls of her vent. The leftover semen was being coated all over their lower bodies, making it more pleasurable. It was able to continue like this until finally, the feeling of his organ threatening to explode got to him."E...Eva..."He was able to speak out as the timer on his organ finally reached zero. His semen was sent racing into her depths, only to be slowed down by the pressure of her vent, making some of it leak out the sides of his dick. Despite this, her lower body grew slightly larger to accommodate the liquid. He continued to pump load after load until it began to die down.

The penguin was spent, tiredness over came him as he pulled his softened organ from her vent. The semen that was in it dripped out onto the moss below. Eva was amazed by how he was able to explode four times. Despite not being the same species, he was able to adapt to her needs. His member began to retract into his slit, disappearing from her sight. Both of them made concealed smiles as she turned around to begin the cleaning process.

He slowly closed his eyes as she got to work cleaning him and herself. The next morning, Kowalski awoke as sunlight shined through the leaves he was under. He remembered Eva and looked around. Only to find that he was alone, the only thing in front of him was a pile of white feathers. This must have meant that she had to leave. Well whatever the case, he was glad that he and her was finally able to do it. Whether his sperm was able to fertilize or not, he only knew one thing. She has became his mate, now and forever. Skipper was no doubt going to question him on where he gone but he didn't care as he made his way back towards the circus tent.


End file.
